


despite this wavering compass, together

by deadwine



Series: textures [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Debut EXO (EXO), and they were best friends since day one, genfic, takoyaki buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, a meal that is not takoyaki and a question.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: textures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	despite this wavering compass, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavier/gifts).



> happy birthday, friend <3  
> i have a lot to thank you for this year but i will save my words and give you this tiny thing instead.
> 
> written for the sensory prompt: neon lights at 1:30 a.m.

It’s Kyungsoo who tires of it first. Chanyeol doesn’t know he does, not yet anyway. He still grins cheekily and tells Kyungsoo it can be his birthday treat, that he should be honoured; Chanyeol didn’t even invite Sehun and Jongin and “you know they’ve been begging me to take them out, don’t you?”

But Chanyeol doesn’t know and Kyungsoo _isn’t_ a terribly hard-to-read person, not once you get past the near-sighted frostiness anyway, so when they stumble out of practice a little after Chanyeol turns 18 and Kyungsoo leads him quietly— _nervously_ — in a direction that doesn’t end in takoyaki tucked into the corner of a subway station, he is a more than a little thrown off.

The new buildings at Cheongdam-dong are still unfamiliar to Chanyeol, his bi-weekly trek there, instead of the studios that have honed his voice for the last two years, a habit not yet fully formed. The smell of meat sizzling on a grill, however, is universal to every little world that he’s known so far, including the one which houses Kyungsoo’s single-minded focus on the cook of the meat and the furrow of his eyebrows as he examines every piece.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol starts hesitantly, “are you tired of going for takoyaki all the time? You know I was going to treat you there today.” Kyungsoo spares him a glance, pink and green lights shining in a strip across his face, silence around them save for the pop and hiss of the meat as it touches the hot grill.

Chanyeol never had a period of feeling Kyungsoo out, watching from the bench for the first half and being called in once he knew the tenor of the game, knew what he was getting himself into. Chanyeol fell into friendship with Kyungsoo just as he did with everyone else— blindly, trustingly. There was none of Junmyeon’s hesitation, or Jongin’s mistrust, and one could say now that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been friends from the moment they met each other. If Chanyeol _did fall_ , it was safely into Kyungsoo’s waiting arms- a little small and a little sweaty, but eager and hopeful nonetheless.

So, Chanyeol’s not really scared of Kyungsoo and he has never found him to be as reticent or cryptic as people believe. But the Kyungsoo he knows in the quiet after midnight slumps against him on the train and sinks into his own clothing in winters, body weightless on chairs and benches and wherever they land themselves, fingers sticky with sauce and exhaustion. Kyungsoo sits right now, looking straight at him, shoulders bunched up high like he’s going in for evaluation and not eating a late meal with a friend— _best friend_.

Kyungsoo blinks and the moment’s gone. In its stead is a question.

“Will you teach me to— do you want to write a song together?”

The words catch up to Chanyeol in their entirety a second later and he breaks out into a grin. “Is that what you’ve been thinking about all night? Kyungsoo-yah...how many times have I asked you to come with me to the studio already? We’re going to make the best song together!” He breaks off happily, giddy at the thought of getting Kyungsoo’s vocals on a track he writes.

Kyungsoo ducks his head down in a gesture Chanyeol knows to be a tell for a happy- _couldn’t hide his smile fast enough_ \- Kyungsoo and pushes strips of meat towards him. Chanyeol’s stomach lets out a timely rumble and he laughs, reaching forward—

“Wait, but what was this about?” he stops midway, Kyungsoo gazing at him in confusion. “This,” he points at the grill, “and not takoyaki. I was supposed to treat you, Kyungsoo.” He gives in to the urge to pout even if he knows Kyungsoo always makes fun of him for it.

“Chanyeol-ah, why do I have to spell everything out for you— ah, I’m treating you, okay? Happy birthday, you idiot.” Kyungsoo attempts to appear annoyed, albeit half-heartedly, an attempt he gives up on when he sees Chanyeol’s face heat up when directed with the full force of Kyungsoo’s fond, fond smile. Kyungsoo laughs loudly as Chanyeol rubs at his ears shyly and pokes at him till he looks back.

 _Apgujeong can wait_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself.

“Let’s eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> title is a play on the lyrics of together by seventeen  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deadseoull)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deadwine)


End file.
